Talk:Heroes/@comment-32448221-20190801213900
Now as for rankings, this is what it'd look like based on all the information we currently have: -''1. King ''(Is obviously just a regular human who is mistakenly thought of as being the strongest man due to coincidently being in the right place at the wrong time) 0. Blast ''(Severely damaged Elder Centipede and was stated by Gyoro to be one of only four members of the S-Class capable of defeating it in its current. Is implied to be the strongest amongst the S-Class, although this is admittedly speculative, hence his placement) ''1. Tatsumaki ''(Self-explanatory. Was one of only four S-Class members capable of taking out Elder Centipede. Has taken out several Dragon level threats with ease, including Gyoro Gyoro, possessing Telekinetic might well above that of both her and Geryuganshoop. Has been stated to be capable of defeating both Orochi and Golden Sperm at full power, two Dragon's well above the norm. Has significantly better feats than basically every other character in the series (exceptions going to the God tiers of course) such as easily stopping the entire armada of Boros' ship, lifting the entire MA base from underground at tremendous speed, and being stated to be capable of lifting the entirety of City Z with ease) ''2. Metal Knight (While a single drone may not be the most powerful, the full might of Bofoi's mechanical army is so immense that the HA greatly fear the possibility of him turning against them. His full arsenal makes him one of only four capable of taking down Elder Centipede, as well as presumably several other Dragon Level threats. Being the one who taught Child Emperor everything he knows, he should easily be capable of replicating his Brave Giant, perhaps even mass producing or even creating more energy efficient versions) 3. Flashy Flash (In terms of sheer speed, he is absolutely second to none (God Tiers, duh), with said speed making him one of the deadliest fighters ''period. He is so tremendously fast that even the explosions created by the sheer impact of his strikes are stuck in slow motion compared to him, with him being able to move several meters whilst they are frozen. Such a feat would require him to move at Relativistic speeds, faster than any other S-Class member. The two Monsterized Ninja's that were keeping up with Flash during this fight were apparently incredibly deadly to the rest of the S-Class just due to their sheer speed, so much so that Flash had to ''hold back his speed ''just to lure them into a trap and take them out simultaneously, all to avoid the risk of just one of them escaping. With exception to Saitama obviously, he performed better against Awakened Garou than any other member of the S-Class, even managing to briefly outpace him) ''4. Silver Fang (Is easily the most skilled Martial Artist in the world alongside his brother, with the two of them doing significant damage to Elder Centipede with their Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist and follow up combination attacks (While they were powerful enough to heavily damage him together, they couldn't put him down for good, hence why they are not one of the four mentioned by Gyoro Gyoro). Easily defeated two Dragon level threats in the forms of Fuhrer Ugly and Gums whilst heavily weakened. Though not possessing greater strength or durability than his team-mate Superalloy Darkshine, he still utterly dominated the latter in their sparring match) 5. Superalloy Darkshine (Is easily the physically strongest and especially most durable member of the S-Class. His skin in significantly harder than steel, as shown when a parasitic monster with needles as hard as steel failed to even begin piercing his body. He's taken numerous punishment from various monsters without even feeling it, completely unfazed by even the mountains of debree falling on his head during the raid on the MA Base. He can defeat Carnage Mode Carnage Kabuto after 15 minutes with some effort, commenting that he was simply "stronger than he thought." He is so incredibly strong that he managed to do significantly more damage to Garou than even Dragon level threat Overgrown Rover could, and later withstood several assaults from Garou without taking too much damage, only really losing due to lack of confidence. Even after Garou had started to near the completion of his evolution, he still managed to stand up twice after two hits, making him only one of three heroes capable of doing so. His skin is able to repel almost any attack, to the point that he was able to resist the shockwave's from Garou's Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist, something that had previously dealt severe damage to Elder Centipede's carapace. Despite losing badly in his sparring match with Bang, he came out the other end with no noticeable injuries) 6. Child Emperor (Whilst most of his gear is not quite that powerful, his Brave Giant 'is exceptionally so, enough to take on a constantly evolving Dragon level Phoenix Man, as well as taking tremendous hits from both Monsterized Ninja's whilst already heavily damaged. Its '''Millennium Emperor Nova '''is easily its most powerful ability, vaporising several sections of the MA base before demolishing several City Blocks and parting the clouds several meters across before blasting off to space, all while doing severe damage to Phoenix Man's most powerful form, to the point that his suit was permanently scarred) '''7. Metal Bat '(Whilst not possessing many feats due to the sheer lack of them, ONE has stated himself that his claims of being able to handle Dragon level threats to be no mere boast, even going so far as to suggest that his power is significant enough to have completely changed the situation with the MA. Whilst he's presumably only Demon level at Base, he can obviously pump himself up to deal with Dragon Level threats, potentially gaining enough power to outperform almost everyone else listed above. Even Bang and Darkshine have been impressed by his power) ''8. Genos'' (Whilst usually portrayed as one of the weakest members of the S-Class, often struggling against mid to high level demons, his current Armor Set now possesses enough power to handle Dragon Level threats, making him one of the only S-Class members capable of doing so that we currently know of, alognside everyone listed above. His previous armor sets would only rank him at about 11) ''9. Atomic Samurai (Quite possibly the second or third fastest member of the S-Class, though by a significant margin compared to said members (Flashy Flash and Tatsumaki). He's quick enough to slash opponents hundreds of times over before they can even react, even slicing the Demon level Rhino Wrestler into hundreds of tiny pieces without the beast even noticing that he drew his blade to attack, when he had previously proved himself capable of casually deflecting several high Calibur sniper rifle shots. He can easily blitz and dice monsterized Haragiri into hundreds of tiny pieces after the latter had already drawn his blade right next to his head, with the monster being capable of drawing his sword at faster than sound speeds even in human form. He is also able to increase his speed further for a short duration, using it to slash one small area rather than the larger space he usually fills in with his slashes; By doing this, all his slashes accumulate together and form one massive Focused Atomic Slash, which has been shown to be powerful enough to disintegrate single cell Black Sperms into dust. It unfortunately greatly hurts his wrists and cannot be used too recklessly, but could be subject to further improvements due to how new this technique is. However, whilst he's blitzed basically every single demon he's come across, his current standing against Dragons is still currently unknown. It is for this reason I cannot put him any higher on the list, even if he damn well might be, as we lack sufficient evidence to suggest that he should) ''10. Watchdog Man ''(A significantly powerful fighter with incredible strength and speed that is unfortunately subject to the same lack of information as Atomic Samurai. While he has easily dispatched and basically stomped on every demon level threat he has come across thus far, his current standing against Dragons are still unknown, and he has very little feats to speak of, which is unfortunate as he'd most likely rank up higher otherwise) ''11. Pig God ''(While obviously incredibly strong and surprisingly fast, he unfortunately demonstrates the points I brought up above quite clearly; Before fighting his first shown Dragon Level threat, he had similarly stomped or in this case devoured every demon level threat he'd come across, namely the relatively powerful Eyesight and presumably less impressive Great Food Tub. Unfortunately, he fell completely short once he came across the Dragon Level threat Gums, only being capable of holding his own very briefly before being literally consumed and sustaining heavy damage. Because of this, given how similar Pig God's situation was to Atomic Samurai and Watchdog Man before fighting his first shown Dragon level threat, it may be possible that the above two may be subject to the same fate should they fight against a Dragon. He has however claimed to possess a form of hidden power within him, which could slightly or even greatly increase his placement depending on its nature. We have absolutely no information on this subject currently, and thus is completely speculative and unreliable to use to determine his ranking amongst the list) '''''12. Zombieman (Easily the second weakest member of the S-Class, only beating out Child Emperor in this regard. While this disadvantage would usually put him at the bottom, his mastery of his powerful weaponry as well as his absurd ''regenerative capabilities makes him very efficient in battle. Most of his victories revolve around outlasting his opponents, so much so that he's become famous for his immense endurance, such as lasting 140 hours against a monster. He took assaults from Carnage Mode Kabuto for so long that the beast became too tired to fight and subsequently was weak enough for Zombieman to finally put down, and ONE's statements on Zombieman's performance against Deep Sea King would also suggest he'd defeat him in a similar fashion to Kabuto, although there is a possibility he would beat him with the sheer power of his weaponry. His fight against the Demon level Pure Blood lasted 30 minutes, outlasting him to the point that the Vampire ran out of Monsters to suck blood from, limiting his regeneration. Zombieman has also shown enough hardiness to withstand Homeless Emperor's incredibly powerful Energy cores without completely disintergrating, being able to maintain his body enough to remain standing even after taking a massive explosion point blank, and regenerating seconds after. It is for this reason that he is above the two below, as they do not posses enough means to fully put him down before succumbing to fatigue and being left open for the finishing blow, and their effeciancy against monsters is very lacking by comparison) '13. Puri Puri Prisoner '(Whilst previously pretty weak in his debut appearance, being taken out by a Dry Sea King where Genos at least matched him, he has made some significant improvements over the last couple months. Not only has he become powerful enough to utterly blitz and stomp a monster that was equal in strength to a Wet Sea King with less than half his strength, he's gained many new techniques and abilities that help give him the edge in combat. Such abilities include his deadly rapid punch combo Dark Angel Rush, His ability to use accumulated damage to increase his strength even further in the form of his Vibration Angel, His ability to embrace and in effect supress almost all the pain he would otherwise feel from sustained battle damage, His ability to use his hair to increase his durability in the form of his Angel Bristle Armor, and his ability to rapidly dig underground, even using it to deflect incoming projectiles such as falling debris) '14. Tanktop Master' (Whilst his strength should be comparable to Puri Puri Prisoner, having his strength compared directly by Garou to Post G4 Genos, whose previous G4 body proved strong enough to dispatch Hydrated Deep Sea King about as easily as Puri Puri Prisoner did, that's unfortunately the most you can say about him. He possesses no other abilities outside of raw power, and as Garou summarized, relies solely on said power with no actual technique to boot. The only moves he's demonstrated thus far is a single punch, a simple charging tackle, and a very basic ground punch. He would also very likely be outlasted in a fight against Zombieman, and his efficiancy against monsters are comparatively abysmal to Zombieman's accomplishments, and it is for this reason that he is placed right at the bottom. Hopefully he can get some good training in for later arcs) 'N.A. Drive Knight''' (Next to ''nothing ''is known about his capabilities, with him being suspiciously very secretive about it. All he's demonstrated thus far is Horse legs, a laser sword, and enough strength to rip the head of a Tiger level threat off with very little effort)